


Insatiable

by Renai_chan



Series: Lifeline [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And kink, Aphrodisiacs, Chester King is not evil, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Eggsy is my fandom bicycle, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, I can't fucking stop writing fucking porn, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Risky Clicks, Sex Toys, Spanking, help me, lots and lots of them, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: Imagine Harry dressed to the nines and looking like sex on legs with Eggsy naked and wanton on his knees for him. Now imagine nine other men with Harry and Eggsy naked and wanton on his knees for all of them.Eggsy gets sex-pollened and the agents all help him out.This is a part of the Lifeline verse, but you need not read the rest of it to understand what's going on so long as you keep in mind that Chester King is not evil.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to the lovely [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie) for taking the time out of her schedule to beta this for me. I hope you get out of your funk soon, sweetie! I'm eagerly awaiting the next installment of [The Weight of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067078/chapters/22432904).
> 
> Also a special thanks to [LelithSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar) for making sure all my kinks are in order ^^

There weren't many Round Table meetings Eggsy wasn't welcome to attend. His role in the organization put him in the unique position of being privy to high-clearance information either divulged to him by the agents he was servicing, both wittingly and inferred by Eggsy himself, or by Merlin when he thought it was necessary to help in the agent's recovery. He had long since proven his promise to never grass on anyone without their say so (in fact, he held in his possession knowledge about some agents that not even Merlin or Chester knew), and so none of them found the need to bar his presence when he served the table their refreshments (by his own volunteering, to be sure). 

That a fair few of the meetings that he _was_ barred from happened around the days surrounding his birthday and Christmas was, Eggsy had been reassured, a mere coincidence.

This one was far from said days, but instead happened to coincide with a day he was feeling particularly restless. He’d come back from visiting his mum’s grave with full intention of receiving an unlimited supply of cuddles from all that he demanded them from, only to find that they’d already started a meeting which he was self-aware enough to know not interrupt just so that he could whine.

So while he waited for Harry to emerge, he decided to spend the time poking around the tech wing, eventually finding himself in gadget storage where the security detail took one look at his puppy eyes and allowed him entrance after he _promised_ he wasn’t going to touch anything.

_That_ lasted for all of ten minutes when he stumbled into a cabinet and knocked loose three bottles from an upper shelf. The bottles hit the next shelf down, at his eye level, and shattered, sending a cloud of white powder wafting into his face. He coughed and sputtered as the powder burned its way up his nose and then down his throat, not unlike cocaine, but he managed to shield his eyes from the worst of it as he staggered away from the cloud.

“Fuck,” he hissed to himself. He batted the air clear and peered up the box which contained the bottles for clues as to what they contained.

_Bremelanotide_ was its name and it was clearly some sort of chemical compound, but he couldn’t understand any of the other information on the box that would help him understand what it was.

“Fuck,” he repeated and hightailed it out of there with the full intention of looking for Merlin and asking for help--right after begging for forgiveness for poking his nose where it didn’t belong, that was. Merlin was going to be _so cross_. He didn’t like when people made a nuisance of themselves in his wing, and though Eggsy was going to get off (pun _very_ much intended) lighter than most, he felt bad briefly for the security he’d wheedled his way around. 

Well, he’d just have to beg for him too, maybe accept twice the punishment he would have received otherwise. Merlin might not let him come, but no matter because Arthur would or Gawain or Tristan. They liked making him come, especially if he begged prettily enough. 

(Not Harry because Merlin was his best friend, who he’d never go against. And because Harry was a fucking _tease_.)

A shudder of heat suddenly ran through him at the thought as he was quickly making his way to his room where he had left his glasses. It culminated in his cock, filling it quite rapidly that he had to stop and press the heel of his hand to it with a groan. The wing was empty as it usually was because the agents’ quarters were a private place. With all of them at the meeting, there was no one to see Eggsy brace himself against a wall and squeeze his cock tighter.

“Fuck,” he whimpered as the heat grew more intense and his cock even harder. His skin tingled and his mind raced with varying thoughts of punishments and rewards and everything in between.

With little incentive or will to stop, he tugged open his trousers and took out his cock, fat and leaking already like it was only after a good bondage session. “Fuck,” he whimpered again, stroking up and down the length of it. 

He should get into a room, any room, he knew, but with each motion of his hand, he found less and less fortitude to do so. His knees wanted to buckle. They would have if his back had not been pressed to the wall to hold himself up. “Fuck,” he whined a third time when each stroke of his hand became torture on his cock that seemed to want to burst at the seams. “God, fuck, _please_ ,” he begged to no one in particular. He was close now, very close to coming right there on wood floor of the hallway and he didn’t _care_.

There was no one to hear his anguished wail as his come splattered the floor, to pick him up when he eventually did fall, to bring him down from his orgasmic high. But when he eventually managed to do so himself, he wailed to find his cock still as hard as before.

“What the fuck?” he asked weakly to no one in particular. It didn’t feel as painful as before, but there was a lingering arousal chasing his orgasm and the longer he waited the worse it became until his cock was throbbing once more, begging for release.

He found the fortitude to ignore it and scrambled to his feet and further into his room. It was a heavy weight between his legs, craving attention, so when Eggsy reached the room, he quickly stripped and took his cock into one hand again. He gasped, the touch painful and pleasurable at the same time on his oversensitized member. He sunk to his knees by the foot of the bed, bracing a hand against the footboard as his hand blurred over his cock, prying moan after moan from his mouth.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” he chanted as he chased his second orgasm in minutes and cried “Fuck!” when he came. It was barely a few droplets. He couldn’t produce more, not when he’d emptied himself only a few minutes ago. By every natural law, he shouldn’t even be coming at all, not with so little stimulation, not so soon. It _was_ something he’d managed to do so before, but that had taken Harry three whole hours of teasing before he’d even made Eggsy come the first time.

Eggsy whined when it had passed. He felt a little weakened, a little sluggish, but that easily passed when he found his cock and his arousal had barely flagged.

“God!” he wailed, screwing his eyes shut. His cock felt painful to the touch, so he dared not do so again, but once more, the heat beneath his skin was returning like a wave that had merely ebbed, and soon enough, his cock was screaming for attention once more.

“Fuck! What the _fuck_?” He staggered to his feet. His gaze, while searching for his glasses, found his walk-in closet, and he quickly lost all interest in contacting Merlin in favor of stumbling to his extensive collection of artificial cocks. Surely _one_ of them would be able to help.

He reached for his favorite one first. It was a cast of Harry’s because he spent three weeks begging for it in every conceivable way for the few occasions when Harry was out on long-term missions and Eggsy was missing him terribly. It took a while and a great deal of creativity before Harry finally gave in and allowed “the indignity of having his cock trapped in putty.” Symbolically, that toy had cost him more than any other in the room.

That toy, though, managed to quench his thirst for barely a few minutes, so Eggsy reached for another and another and another, only growing desperate with each one even as his cock ached and came dry and his arse hardly fared any better. None managed to quell the heat beneath his skin.

Eggsy sobbed, crawling his way up one of the shelves to reach for a dildo he swore he would never use, a gag gift from Lancelot, but now seemed like the cure to all his ails. He set the [horse cock](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/product_images/00830_resized.jpg) on the floor and knelt over it, briefly glimpsing himself in front of the mirror, his face tear stained and blotchy, his cock still fat and red. And then he sunk himself down onto it, crying out as the girth stretched his already loose hole even further. But it was fine, it was _fine_ because the fluttering beneath his skin settled when the pain and pleasure of the toy filled him.

Once more, he glimpsed at himself in the mirror, impaled on the horse cock and fucking _gagging_ for it, and moaned loud. It took no more than a dozen thrusts for him to come wailing and dry once more.

And for it to have done absolutely _nothing_ to sate him.

He half screamed, half sobbed in frustration and used the ebb of his arousal to secure his glasses, quickly contacting Harry and wailing, “Harry, _please_!” He managed to find another dildo he was sure he would never use but bought anyway only because it looked interesting, a brightly colored [“swamp wyrm”](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/product_images/0069_resized1.jpg) cock, and sunk it into himself. It went in too easily after the larger horse dildo, but there was a bit of relief to be had anyway, so Eggsy fucked himself on it greedily.

“Darling--” Harry said in a tone of protest, and that _wasn’t_ what Eggsy needed right now. He needed Harry _here_ , fucking the life out of him where the toys couldn’t quite scratch the itch.

“I used the fucking horse cock and it still won’t work!” he wailed. “It fucking _hurts_ , Harry, _please_.”

“...Darling, we’re on an open comm line,” Harry thought to tell him.

Eggsy only groaned on mortification and threw the glasses away. “Thank you. Ugh.”

………………

“Merlin?” Harry asked, blinking up at the aforementioned man in alarmed bewilderment, halfway out of his seat already, as were the other knights physically present. 

Despite the image of Eggsy fucking himself frantically on some ridiculous dildo transmitting through all their comms--a happy accident from when he’d tossed his glasses--Merlin was clearly more engrossed in scrolling through building security footage if the motion of his fingers across his clipboard was any indication. “I’ve isolated the feed to just our comms,” he assured absently while he continued to sort through the video. There was a calm stillness in the room, watching as an eyebrow lifted and a frown stole across Merlin’s face before his eyes narrowed and then his mouth thinned like he was trying to suppress a grin.

“Merlin?” Harry tried again because Merlin was enjoying the feed a little too much.

"The wee brat's gotten himself into a spot of trouble, it seems," was the verdict. Oh there definitely was a grin on his face now when Merlin looked up to explain, "Doused himself in pure Bremelanotide poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Eyebrows lifted all around the room.

" _Pure_?" Percival asked.

“Aye. Broke three whole bottles,” Merlin affirmed.

“The poor thing,” chimed in Kay.

“He must be going out of his mind from it,” was Tristan’s sympathetic observation.

“We should go and help him,” added Caradoc after a moment’s pause and exchanged knowing looks.

Arthur sighed and shut his notebook. “This _was_ an important meeting,” he told his knights who were already slowly standing despite the meeting not yet having been adjourned. Bedivere patted his shoulder in sympathy.

“We can pick this up in a couple of hours after the boy has worn himself out. The missions will keep.” To which he was right, Harry thought. More important right now was his boy drugged up to the gills on one of the world’s most potent aphrodisiacs.

It was confiscated off of a sexual slavery ring by Lamorak last year, and the tech team had been trying to reverse engineer it ever since in the hopes of coming up with an antidote. So far, they had only been able to ascertain that a couple of drops ingested or inhaled was enough to increase sexual drive and urgency by leaps and bounds and that it would wear off in a couple of hours--by which most subjects had already worn themselves out--with no lingering effects. Nevertheless, Kingsman seemed to have nipped it in the bud because there had been no signs of the product on the black market.

But now, Eggsy was feeling the full, undiluted effects of said drug in quantities that haven’t been tested, and Harry wanted a front row seat to the show.

The bedroom _reeked_ of sex, and leading the pack, he was the first to catch a face full of it. He knew, however, from the video still running in the corner of his glasses that he would find Eggsy in his closet, fucking himself against the mirror that lined one wall where he relocated the toy for easier access.

True enough, surrounded by quite a multitude of garishly colorful used cocks, Eggsy was on his hands and knees, stroking himself with one hand and thrusting back onto the colorful toy, his expression twisted into aroused misery. The mirror provided Harry a wonderful view of Eggsy’s hole opening up and swallowing the dildo down over and over again.

“I would say this should teach you a lesson not to touch Merlin’s things, but look at you, darling. I’m half tempted to keep some of the drug handy at all times,” Harry said loudly while the other agents settled themselves around Eggsy’s room. 

Eggsy’s eyes snapped open in surprise, and the boy was on him in the next second, kissing him frantically with no apparent rebuke for his words. Harry’s hand drifted down of its own accord to inspect his loosened, lube-sodden hole while Harry hummed amused reassurances and sympathy into his mouth.

“What even the fuck is that?” Eggsy’s voice was a whine, a whimper, and a plea all at once. His arse moved to meet Harry’s fingers, grinding to seek more. 

Three of them slipped in easily, earning Eggsy a delighted sound out of Harry, but before he could find relief, Harry told him, “Apologize to Arthur first, darling boy.” 

He cried out in protest when Harry pulled his fingers away, but Harry only tutted and nudged him out of the closet. “Apologize for interrupting his meeting,” was the command. “You’ll get nothing until you do.”

Eggsy whined and pouted and, when neither worked, muttered an “I hate you.” Then he hurried out of the closet and dove to his knees between Arthur’s legs where he sat on one of the armchairs. He barely noted the array of knights decorating his room in favor of placing his hands on Arthur’s knees and peering up at him with the most apologetic look he could muster given the circumstances.

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” he said, pleading and penitent in an effort to hurry along the proceedings.

“What for?” Harry prompted further, the fucking arse.

But Arthur was on his side. “Stop torturing the poor boy, Galahad,” he admonished as he reached out to tug Eggsy forward by his chin. Eggsy went willingly to receive the kiss being offered, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck as well. A floodgate of pleasure was released at the contact, and now that it was allowed, Eggsy needed.

“Arthur, please,” he begged, desperate, against Arthur’s mouth. His cock ached fiercely, and his skin buzzed, and he needed something in him now.

“Bors,” Arthur called. The command didn’t need to be said. Bors simply knelt behind Eggsy, took out his cock, and after a cursory check to make sure Eggsy hole was properly sopping with lube, sank without preamble into him.

Eggsy’s cried in both relief and of pain. Pleasured heat filled his veins, sating the angry buzz that had been plaguing him, but his hole was already, by then, fucked raw. Bors’s cock, though not as thick as the dildos that had been ravaging him for the last hour, burned a trail of fire in him and filled him completely, seeming to seal the sanity that was threatening to leak out of him. Seeking more of that relief, more than he avoided the pain, he pushed back against Bors, fucking himself on his cock until Bors chuckled and stilled him with a tight grip on his hips.

“No!” Eggsy shouted, but Bors quickly shushed him.

“Let me, Eggs,” he murmured sweetly as he nudged Eggsy forward. “Why don’t you give your mouth to Arthur?” Arthur reached for his fly at the suggestion, but Eggsy batted his hands away to do it for him. He should be serving his king, not the other way around. And when Arthur’s cock was buried securely in his mouth and his hand in Eggsy’s hair, Bors dug his fingertips painfully into Eggsy’s hips and rammed his cock into his hole.

Eggsy screamed. It was painful and shocking and pleasurable and satisfying all at once and he needed more.

Inexplicably, he decided that giving Arthur the blowie of his life was the key to getting Bors to give it to him. He wrapped one hand around the base of Arthur’s cock and sucked furiously over the remaining skin. He pumped his head up and down, crying out and pausing every so often when Bors fucked himself in in in.

He couldn’t come. Physically, mentally, and what have you--he was fucking spent--but he chased after his hundredth fucking orgasm anyway, begging and sucking and fucking until slick filled his mouth, until Bors groaned and bit down on his shoulder and heat seemed to spread through his body from the pit of his belly, outwards.

“Ah!” he cried out, tossing his head back over Bors’s shoulder and grinding back onto the spurting cock in him. Sobbing in relief because a hundred rubber dicks couldn’t compare to this one real one.

“Better?” Arthur murmured, stroking the tears from his cheeks. Eggsy nodded weakly, pushing off of Bors and burying his face in Arthur’s lap. “Poor dear,” Arthur chuckled as he carded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“What was that?” Eggsy asked, his voice muffled by Arthur’s trousers.

It was Lamorak who answered from the three-seater sofa beside Bedivere. “I found it in the possession of a slavery ring. They’d developed it to make their... merchandise more eager. Sellable.”

“God,” Eggsy groaned. “It feels like I’m on fire.”

“Well, if you hadn’t gone and made a nuisance of yourself, then you wouldn’t be,” Merlin piped in. Though filled with deep regret, Eggsy ignored him, his face still buried in Arthur’s lap, and continued to groan and whinge. 

There was a calmness in his body now that he hadn’t been able to achieve from his five consecutive orgasms earlier. The skin on skin contact must have helped some, he surmised. But it wasn’t to last, apparently, because although the respite between bouts was much longer this time around, Eggsy could already feel the buzzing at the base of his spine.

“How do I make it stop?” he pleaded, looking up at Arthur for help.

“Well, we can give you a mild sedative to help you sleep it off,” Arthur suggested. “The drug’s been found to wear off after a while, and that would help you avoid the worst of it.” Eggsy perked up at that. Fuck mild, he was ready to ask for their strongest sleeping pill, but then Arthur tilted his head and smiled serenely in the exact way he would when he would tell someone to go fuck themselves. Eggsy would know--he used to be on the receiving end of it frequently enough. “But we won’t do that.”

“Arthur!” Eggsy wailed. The heat had already spread itself throughout his torso and most of his legs. His erection had barely flagged in the pause, but now it was throbbing painfully. Arthur’s smile never wavered up until Eggsy had to shut his eyes and squeeze his cock.

He needed another one in him, he decided. Bors’s helped immensely. If he could get another cock in him, he’d be fine.

Resolved, he crawled his way over to Lamorak and Bedivere, not trusting his legs to hold him up enough to walk. He clambered up onto an amused Bedivere’s lap and kissed the smirk off of his face. His other hand flailed on his right until Lamorak obliged to be grabbed, and Eggsy leaned over to kiss him too.

He struggled with Bedivere’s trousers first, wrestling to pull his cock out while his mouth was occupied with Lamorak’s. Bedivere was already hard, Eggsy was happy to note, so he lifted himself up off his lap so that he could position said cock beneath him and sink down on it.

Only, Bedivere stopped him. 

Eggsy opened his mouth to argue, but Bedivere quickly cut him off. “A moment, my dear,” he said with laughter in his voice. To Harry, he said, “Toss me the lube, Galahad, there’s a good man,” making Eggsy turn to Harry on reflex. Harry chucked the bottle at Bedivere who caught it one handed easily, and then smiled at Eggsy as he leaned against the doorway of the closet.

“Having fun, darling?” he asked. His grin was shit-eating, so Eggsy scowled at him.

“See if I let you at me for the next two weeks,” he bit out, only making Harry laugh.

And then Bedivere was tapping his hip to call his attention and telling him, “Turn around. Back to me.”

When Eggsy finally sunk down on him, it was with a fluttery sigh. “Fuck, yes,” he moaned, grinding his arse down to cram as much more of Bedivere in as he could. “Ungh, there…” Gravity did half the job for him, the rest was Bedivere pushing up, and he was 100% all for it.

Vaguely, he remembered leaving Lamorak somewhere to the side, so he peeked open an eye to find him and tug him closer. His hands relieved Lamorak of his belt while his hips pulled pleasured sounds out of Bedivere. An appreciative palm caressed his ass, so Eggsy moaned to encourage it further.

He was about to demand a cock in his mouth immediately--that cock being the one he currently had his hand wrapped around--only to have everything grind to a sudden halt when a wet heat closed around his own erection.

“Ah!” he cried out, thrusting into Kay’s mouth. He hadn’t noticed the agent’s approach, but then again stealth was a basic requirement for spies. “Ah! Fuck!” he cried out again when Kay swirled a tongue around the engorged head.

His face, in the middle of twisting in expressions of ecstasy, was tugged around to his right and his mouth caught in Tristan’s lips. Tristan’s mouth was very clearly whisky-flavoured--the only way Eggsy found he truly enjoyed the drink, being more of a tequila man himself.

“Have a hand for one more?” Tristan asked.

“I’ve a mouth, too,” Eggsy answered, which made Tristan laugh, and then his cock was thankfully, thankfully sinking into Eggsy’s mouth. 

Like this, Eggsy’s senses were overloaded with stimulation, sating the drug’s demands and allowing him respite, and so Eggsy did his level best to encourage more of it by fucking himself on Bedivere’s cock and fucking into Kay’s mouth and alternately sucking off Tristan and Lamorak.

And as if that wasn’t enough, Merlin suddenly announced, “Nimue says they’ve found a possible alternate entrance, so we might not need Tristan after all.” 

It felt like an explosion went off beneath his skin, his blood suddenly ran so hot so quickly. They were continuing their _fucking_ meeting in the middle of a fucking _gangbang_ while he was fucking moaning like a fucking _slag_ and speared in all orifices with cock.

“Well, that’s not fair,” Tristan answered as though he wasn’t getting his sucked just then. 

Eggsy’s face inexplicably flamed. In response, he crammed as much of Tristan’s cock in his mouth as he could and sucked furiously until the agent grunted and gripped his hair _hard_. At it, he felt more triumphant than chastised, only increasing his efforts rather than backing down. 

Tristan pulled him off with a groan and violently tongue-fucked his grinning mouth before shoving his face into Lamorak’s crotch. Lamorak, in turn, went in deep and hard, and if Eggsy choked on it a bit, he didn’t mind. It was a great distraction for the background noise that was the agents talking.

“I’ve been on stand by for three weeks! I've been looking forward to this,” Tristan continued to complain now that Eggsy wasn’t there to distract him.

“And you can stand by for three weeks more,” came Merlin's sharp rebuke. “We don’t invite unnecessary evil here.”

Even through the overwhelming triple assault on his senses, Eggsy could _hear_ Tristan’s eyes roll. Tristan was _well_ into his second decade of service; of _course_ he didn’t enjoy the bad things in the world that agents were tasked to address. He was just all geared up and ready to go was all. But because he was well into his second decade of service, “Yes, Merlin” was all he said.

And then Lamorak tipped Eggsy’s head back further and pushed himself in a little more, and all conversation suddenly stopped when Eggsy promptly choked on his come and himself came into Kay’s mouth with a sobbing whine.

“Poor dear,” Kay chuckled, likely in response to the lack of any actual come from him but nevertheless delicately wiping at his mouth with the inside of his wrist, while Lamorak bent over to kiss Eggsy and Eggsy returned it twofold by morphing it into a sloppier one filled with tongue and teeth and come.

“Eggsy,” Bedivere called, his voice moderately strangled and his grip insistent on Eggsy’s hips, urging him to move. “Just a little more, please.” And though he was aching _everywhere_ from overstimulation, exhaustion, arousal, six different orgasms, and the insistence of more, Eggsy lifted himself up and rode Bedivere properly, clutching onto Lamorak’s hand and Kay’s jacket for balance, until Bedivere tossed his head over the back of the couch and let out a long, low groan.

His come joined Bors’s, filling all the recesses of Eggsy’s passage, burning him up from inside. It hurt in a way that sobered Eggsy against the effects of the drug, and so he relished the feeling, squeezing around Bedivere’s softening cock to revel in it. Bedivere groaned once more, though this time in protest, and nudged Eggsy’s off of his lap and onto the floor to kneel between Kay and Tristan. 

Each had their cock in hand, and Eggsy needed no further command nor incentive to open his mouth and lick at them alternately. He wanted to take them into his mouth, to have his throat fucked again, sore as it was, but he was more unwilling to slow the motion of their hands when their intent was unmistakable and a much, much better option.

Tristan came first, across his cheek, the bridge of his nose, into his mouth. He swallowed with theatrical gusto and earned himself a breathless smile and a chuckle. And then Kay came soon afterwards, slashing across the other way and over an eye and up to his hair. 

Eggsy swiped the come off of his eyelid and popped it into his mouth--or else his eye was going to burn like a motherfucker--but otherwise left the rest untouched. He turned to find Harry, conscious of his own need to garner the enthusiastic approval of his lover, and true enough, found exactly what he was looking for: a dark, tremendous desire slapped across his face and reflected in the tension of his body. Eggsy half expected Harry to storm over and shove his face into the carpet in a desperate bid to fuck the living daylights out of him, but then Merlin was clicking his tongue to call Eggsy over to him and Caradoc by the coffee table.

It should have rankled at him to be beckoned over as one would a dog, but despite the brief thrill of humiliation, Eggsy was more interested in the plug Merlin held in his hand. Not his biggest one, but large enough to excite, and though he knew it wouldn’t be as good as having an actual cock in him, he was sure Merlin had something wonderful in mind.

As before, heat was once more pooling in the pit of Eggsy’s stomach and the tips of his extremities, and so the vacancy of his arse was glaringly obvious. It still stung from the come steadily trickling out of it, burned from the cocks--artificial and otherwise--that have chafed it, but it ached with emptiness that the plug promised to fill.

“Up on the table,” Merlin said with all the dispassion of a doctor attending to a patient. Eggsy went, on his hands and knees because it was still too much effort otherwise, but Merlin seemed pleased by the action, so Eggsy was too.

“They’ve all been indulging you, brat,” Merlin told him as he climbed up on the table and settled himself there on his hands and knees. Caradoc took up a very promising position in front of him. He had a lovely, thick cock that Eggsy was sure was going to make his jaw ache something fierce for days. He was very much looking forward to that. “But not me.”

A hand stroked over the globes of his arse before dipping into the channel, checking his hole with a finger first, and then another. 

Eggsy whined and shifted his legs a little further apart, to which Caradoc murmured, “Let’s see if we can keep you quiet.” One of his hands fumbled to take out his cock, the other pushing Eggsy’s chin down to part his lips.

“You’re just to keep your mouth open, Eggsy. You aren’t to move a muscle, understood?” Caradoc continued. He was rubbing his cock against Eggsy’s cheeks, smearing the come Tristan and Kay had left there, and so Eggsy rubbed his cheek back on the pretense of nodding. “Good lad.” Of course he was, which was why he was rewarded with a cock--come-flavored and gloriously rigid--slowly sliding over his tongue, pushing up against his tonsils, and then further past them to wedge itself in Eggsy’s throat. Only sheer will and complete stillness kept him from choking on it like he had on Lamorak’s, though his eyes watered furiously and his breath stalled.

“Breathe through your nose,” Caradoc advised, stroking his hair gently, and so Eggsy did because he was a _good_ boy. “That’s it. Hold still for Merlin now, okay?” And then Eggsy felt the tip of the plug press against his entrance, and he moaned. 

Caradoc cursed above him, and his hands in Eggsy’s hair shook minutely, but Eggsy didn’t have the chance to enjoy the break in his composure because the plug was being forced slowly into him. It was positively _soaked_ in lube--Eggsy could feel it dripping down his balls--but it was blessedly smooth and cool, a balm against the ache of his arse.

“If the horse cock couldn’t satisfy you, this most certainly won’t. But no matter because this isn’t for your satisfaction,” Merlin was telling him. “It’s for mine.” The words filtered through the haze of Eggsy’s mind, pushing past his concentration on breathing around and not choking on Caradoc’s cock, past the effort of keeping still as his hole stretched around the plug, past the insistence of his lust and want, and when his hole suddenly closed around the neck.

The first smack to the meat of his arse sent him jolting forward and promptly gagging on Caradoc. 

Caradoc quickly pulled out to give him room to breathe, stroking his hair and soothing him with soft shushes until Eggsy parted his mouth again and pulled Caradoc back into his throat.

The second smack was expected, and Eggsy held perfectly still.

Over and over, Merlin heated his arse with his hand. His whip-thin fingers left lines of fire on his skin with each smack that was sure to be hurting Merlin too because they were hard and sharp enough to gather tears in Eggsy’s eyes.

He couldn’t pull away, couldn’t beg for more, couldn’t _move_. He gave himself completely to Merlin's punishment for as long as Merlin wanted it.

And then Merlin landed a smack right over the base of the plug, and Eggsy surged forward and _howled_. This time, Caradoc didn’t pull away to give him space to breathe. He fucked into Eggsy’s mouth to push him back into Merlin's continued smacks, every one of them hitting the plug with deliciously excruciating accuracy. The plug took the brunt of the sting, unlike the smacks earlier, but also punched into him with jolting force.

Involuntary tears streamed down his face and sobs gasped out of him when Caradoc pulled back. And when he pushed back in and Merlin landed another smack, Eggsy _cried_.

When he came, it was with a muffled scream, his body seized in shock, his mouth frozen around Caradoc’s spurting cock. 

Merlin landed one last smack on his arse before telling him, “You aren’t done yet, boy.” 

The words barely registered. His head was so full and empty at the same time. His arse was on fire, his jaw aching, his mouth bitter. Darkness licked at the edges of his vision. He was still hiccuping sobs, and when the plug was taken out, he cried some more.

And then he was being lifted into Percival’s arms and sunk onto his cock, and another agent was pressing up behind him. Three guesses who, and the first two don’t count.

Between the pair of them, they held him up off the floor, pinned between them like a pressed flower between the pages of a book. They kissed over his shoulder, being loud enough about it for him to feel ignored, and then Lancelot was pressing into his gaping hole alongside Percival’s cock already settled in there, and Eggsy wailed.

“Harry…!” he sobbed into the collar of Percival’s shirt. “Harry, please, I’m _sorry_ …!”

Lancelot’s chest rumbled at his back with a laugh. “If you think Galahad’s going to save you, you are very sorely mistaken, my dear.” Eggsy only whined and writhed in their grasp. Two sets of fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, bruising and painful, keeping him held open and up so that the slow slide of Lancelot’s cock caused no more pain than necessary.

Percival was groaning softly, audible only because Eggsy’s face was pressed into his neck where said sound was coming from. He nuzzled further into him, whimpering in pain, in pleasure, in everything.

“Please…” he sobbed again, pitiful even to his own ears.

“‘Please,’ what?” Percival asked, his voice honey smooth and just as sweet in Eggsy’s ear.

“Fuck. _Anything_ ,” Eggsy answered, clutching tighter and writhing to push more of them in.

They took the hint and started moving, alternately at first, Percival thrusting forward and Lancelot pulling away, dual sensations that overloaded Eggsy’s senses so that he could do no more than cling and cry. God, he was gonna be laid up for _days_ , and it was going to be _wonderful_.

Their thrusts were steady and gentle, well aware of his limits and just how sore he already was. They kissed either side of his neck and murmured words of praise and adoration even as their cocks were glorious torture.

“Perfect boy.”

“So beautiful. You’re wonderful.”

“A treasure.”

“Thank you for letting us have you like this.”

Eggsy whimpered and sobbed and rode them properly, bolstered by the praise and eager for more. 

And then Lancelot skipped a beat, and the mood shifted. Suddenly, they were fucking him in tandem, a single massive thrust rather than the consistent pulses of earlier, and once more, Eggsy wailed.

Each thrust was met with a shout, aborted because the next thrust came quickly after. His own cock was screaming at him in agony, but his orgasm was just out of reach. 

“Fuck!” he yelled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

His arse was torn open and rubbed raw by both their cocks, but he desperately fucked himself back a little more. He just needed a little more.

Percival was the first to spill, freezing beneath Eggsy and letting out a single massive breath. Eggsy’s arse filled with slick, but it was Lancelot who groaned.

His thrusts grew shaky and erratic, harder it felt like, but slicker from the come, and then he, too, was spilling into Eggsy with another groan.

They both stilled in the wake of their orgasm, but Eggsy cried out a loud protest, stirred into action by the denial of his own. He rutted up against the flat of Percival’s stomach, slamming their mouths together in a kiss.

Percival returned it with vigour and heat, and behind Eggsy, Lancelot set his teeth against his throat.

He didn’t pierce skin when he bit down, but it didn’t matter because Eggsy was quickly enough _gone_.

He poured a scream into Percival’s mouth as darkness made his vision swim, and then slumped bodily into Percival’s arms, a deadweight, though the other man didn’t seem to mind. He and Lancelot continued to whisper praise and rain kisses on his skin, until vaguely, Eggsy felt himself being passed to another. He could smell the familiar scent of Harry beneath his nose when he buried his face into a starched collar.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into Harry’s neck, _still_ fucking aroused, but far too tired to care about it.

“That was lovely, darling,” Harry murmured, fond laughter in his voice.

“Mmm,” Eggsy repeated. “F’cking knackered.”

This time, Harry did laugh. “What say we get you into bed, and I’ll let you have my cock while we sleep?”

“Mmm, yes please.” Eggsy nodded.

“Thank everyone, Eggsy,” Harry told him, gently, like talking to a child, so Eggsy peered up at everyone, blinking exhaustion out of his eyes. On their faces was varying degrees of amusement, of fondness, of happiness and desire.

“Thank you, everyone,” he slurred in the politest tone he could manage.

“It was truly our pleasure, my dear,” Arthur answered on behalf of them all before they all filed out and left Eggsy to Harry.

They didn’t bother cleaning up, Eggsy far too tired to care and Harry loving the debauchery of it. Instead, Harry settled Eggsy on his side on the bed and cuddled up against him, cock out and easily pushing into Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy hissed at the initial discomfort, but quickly enough settled into the pain. Sensitive as his arsehole was, he could feel the hardness of the cock ring on Harry against it, keeping him erect for Eggsy for as long as he wanted it.

He snuggled back into Harry’s arms, sated and wasted and happy, and murmured, “Thank you, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, I hope you take the time to let me know. Comments warm my heart <3
> 
> And come say hi to me on 


End file.
